crimsontwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Haethyia
Ragnarok is an entire planet that consists of three continents: Haethyia to the north, Kassa to the west, and Cirarc to the east. The region is populated by four unique races, each with their own culture and traditions. History Ragnarok was created by the gods in an attempt to seal away the legendary stone Crimson Twilight. Before life existed on the planet, two opposing sides raged a great war against one another for the right to wield the stone. Luster: Warriors of Light and Oblivion: Knights of Darkness. The planet acted as their battle field and the war lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Even after Luster was deemed victor by the gods, Ragnarok was still tainted with darkness that would allow hatred, war, and greed to grow among the population, and with that, war between continents would quickly commence in search of the great stone... Inhabitants Humans Humans are the most common inhabitants found in all regions of Ragnarok, making up about 70% of the population. Some were born with a special ability called Anima, and have an average lifespan of roughly 70 years. Despite this, all empires and kingdoms across the regions are controlled by humans. However, they are known to coexist with elves. Human characteristics in Ragnarok vary from race to race * Eaons hail from the great desert province of Haethyia. They are a dark skinned race with tall and naturally muscular physiques. They have the darkest skin of all humans. * Lyarians hail from the northern and eastern part of Kaijin. They can be differentiated from Arkens and Northers by their fair to swarthy skin, as opposed to the typically fairer complexion of Northers. * Northers hail from the colder regions of Haethyia. They are a fair-haired and pale skinned race. They compromise the majority of Haethyia, as well as the majority of human population of Ragnarok. * Arkens hail from the western and southern parts of Kaijin. Their characteristics are similar to that of the Lyarians', however Arkens' skin are fairer. Elves Elves are the oldest and very first race to exist on Ragnarok. They are capable of living for hundreds of years, and like humans, they too posses Anima. Elves waged war against one another for countless years over dominance and as the years went on, elven population started to diminish. There are several elven races, however most of the elven races are now extinct * Veernaut or "Wood Elves" hail from the once heavily wooded areas of Kassa. They were forced to move from their homes after the humans had seized there land. The humans destroyed elven homes and trees to build what would now be known as the Astraeus Empire. Despite their hardship and poverty, Veernaut are a friendly elven race. They've avoided war against all other opposing elven races and even became allies of the Azarrian Empire. A distinctive characteristic of a wood elf would be their pale skin and silver hair. * Du'ustnaut or "Moon Elves" * Naalnaut or "Sun Elves" * Daganaut or "High Elves"